Oh, Just a Perfect Day
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: My first songfic! be kind! i don't even know if this is the right catoegoery! based on 'Just a Perfect day' four guardians are reunited after years of seperation, spend a whole day together.


Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I have no idea why I wrote this, I don't even know which category to stick it in, and I pray it makes sense even if you don't know how the song goes. I don't pretend that I own the characters; they are all CLAMP'S! Always have been, always will be. I also don't pretend to own the song, who ever did it does, but I don't remember who did. All I own is the Sunset . . . 

Oh, What A Perfect Day.

By Dr Megalomania.

The Sun was setting, and deep reds, yellows and pinks strain the sky. The four watched as the Sun dipped further. The two Sun guardians pulled at the last dregs of magic the Sun was emitting. The two Moon guardians gazed west as the Moon began to rise.

Below them, their masters were catching up on old times, now in their early twenties, years had past since Yue, Keroberos, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun had last seen each other. They had spent all day together, knowing that in the morning Ruby and Spinel would be jetting off, back to England.

Kero sighed deeply, "Just a perfect day," he said quietly.

"Hmm . . .?" Ruby murmured. The evening was warm, and the Sunset beautiful.

"It's a song, 'a perfect day'" Kero answered then closed his eyes, and started to sing quietly:

"Just a perfect day,

 Drink sangria in the park,"

Yue joined in, the song was a favourite of his:

"Then later when it gets dark . . ."

"We go home," sang Ruby quietly.

They smiled at each other as Spinel sat up to start the next verse:

"Just a perfect day"

"Feed Suppi-chan sugar cubes," laughed Ruby as she fluttered her wings.

"Then later," Kero sang, "a pudding too."

"And then run!" finished Yue as Spinel scowled playfully at them.

"Oh, it's such a perfect day," Spinel supplied, as Yue and Kero supplied the chorus:

"Such a perfect day,"

Ruby smiled at her lifelong companion and pressed his nose, "I'm glad I spent it with you."

"Ooh-woo-woo-whooo," Kero and Yue pressed their cheeks together and tried not to laugh. "Oh, such a perfect day!"

"You just keep shopping on!" Spinel sang as he swayed.

"You just need to lighten up!" Ruby replied, swaying in time with him.

"Just a perfect day," Yue gazed at the setting Sun.

"Sakura cards are sealed away," Kero hummed.

Ruby smiled gently, "Guardians on our own."

"It's such fun," whispered Yue.

"Just a perfect day," Ruby looked at Yue's profile.

"You made me," Yue smiled slightly, "forgive myself. I thought I was some one else;" he looked down at Keroberos, "His name's Yukito."

Kero smiled contentedly, "Yeah."

Kero sat up as he started the chorus:

"Oh it's such a perfect day."

Spinel provided the perfect deeper counterpoint to Kero's full form's voice, "Such a perfect day."

Yue pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them, he glanced at Kero as he murmured, "I'm glad I spent it with you."

"Ooh-woo-woo-whooo!" laughed Ruby as she swung her arms around Spinel, who for once, leaned into the embrace. "Oh, such a perfect day!" He sang.

"You just need to stop frowning," Kero batted Yue's arm.

"As soon as you stop eating pudding." Yue patted Kero's head.

They glanced up as the first star twinkled in the night sky.

They all lifted their faces, and stared, Kero's golden eyes flashed, Ruby's crimson ones glowed, Spinel's cerulean ones shone and Yue's amethyst catlike eyes slid shut as he sang towards the star, imagining he was singing in a duet with the clarinet solo. "Woooo-who-whooo-whoooooo." His silvery voice rang out into the twilight.

The Sun's last rays poured into the sky, as Spinel began the last verse:

"And Ruuu-uby? You're forgiven," Spinel stretched the words to fit the tune as he nuzzled her under her chin.

Kero hummed the backing chorus quietly, "Reap, reap, reap . . ."

She petted his head gently, "Oh, Spinel Sun, I knooow!"

Yue finished Kero's line, " . . . What you sow . . ."

"Yue-chan's gonna make meeee a pudding!" Kero sang loudly.

"Reap, reap, reap . . ." sang Ruby, as she smiled at the Sunset.

Yue manage not to laugh as he sang even louder, "Ooohhhh! In your dreeeeams Kero-bear-rossss!"

". . . what you sow." Spinel concluded for Ruby. 

"Watch out world, we're the guardians of the clow! Ye-eh!" They sang together defiantly.

"Reap, reap, reap . . ." they watch the last drops of Sunshine melt, as they sang in perfect harmony, " . . . what you sooooow . . ."

The Sun finally set completely, as the guardians watched. Spinel rested his chin on Ruby's lap, as Yue allowed Ruby to place her head on his shoulder. Yue's hand lay on Kero's head, as the twilight became more prominent.

Kero rested his chin on his paws, close his eyes and whispered the final line contentedly:

 "Oh, what a perfect day . . . "

---------------------------

And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!

DrM: Konnichiwa! Below's a copy of what I think is the right lyrics, as you may have notice it warped them a little. Please R&R!! ARIGATO!! Oh, and I tried to put in when words are sung a little longer than necessary!

Just A Perfect Day.

Just a perfect day,

Drink sangria in the park,

Then later when it gets dark,

We go home.

Just a perfect day,

Feed animals in the zoo,

Then later a movie too,

And then home.

Oh, it's such a perfect day,

Such a perfect day,

I'm glad I spent it with you,

            Ooh-woo-woo-whooo,

Oh, such a perfect day,

You just keep me hanging on,

You just keep me hanging on.

Just a perfect day,

Problems are left alone.

Weekenders on our own.

It's such fun.

Just a perfect day,

You made me forget myself,

I thought I was someone else,

Someone good,

Yeah.

Oh it's such a perfect day,

            Such a perfect day.

I'm glad I spent it with you,

            Ooh-woo-woo-whooo.

Oh such a perfect day,

You just keep me hanging on,

You just keep me hanging on.

[Clarinet bit,]

Woooo-who-whooo-who.

You're going to reap just what you sow,

            Reap, reap, reap--

You're going to reap just what you sow,

            --Just what you sow

You're going to reap just what you sow,

            Reap, reap, reap--

You're going to reap just what you sow, yeah!

            --Just what you sow

Oohhh, You're going to reeeeeeap just what you soooooow!

            Reap, reap, reap--

You're going to reap just what, what you sow, yeah!

            --Just what you sow

Oh, what a perfect day.

[DrM: I *love* this song!!]


End file.
